


My Human

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Traits, Imprinting, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: It’s just weird, ya know?”Ichigo spoke again, after the cat arrancar had curled into his side.“What is?” Mumbled Grimmjow, not bothering to look, too comfortable.“You don’t let anyone close but you hang around me constantly, you even let me touch you without scratching my face off, so what gives?”Ichigo chuckled, scratching his hand over the hollows scalp.The purring from before returning throughout the otherwise silent room.“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you have a crush on me.”Ichigo snorted to himself in amusement at the thought.The idea alone was ridiculous.However, the content purring had stopped immediately at the question and Grimmjow’s blue eyes were wide with unspoken emotions.“Grimmjow?...”
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	My Human

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on things!  
> https://linktr.ee/KayceeLain

Light snoring, broke Ichigo from the concentration train he'd had on his homework spread out over the small desk.   
Glancing over to where the sound came from, brown eyes softened at the lump of blue curled up on his bed.

Ever since Ichigo had found out that Grimmjow hadn’t died in Hueco Mundo after the hit he’d taken from Nnoitora’s scythe, the catlike arrancar spent most of his days bothering the orange haired teen in some form.

Rather it was for a sparring match, a random Hallow, or simply existing in the human’s presence, the former espada was always near.   
Sometimes he’d even stay with Ichigo in his room for days on end before disappearing back to whenever he’d come previous. 

Weirdly enough, he enjoyed the arrancar’s company.

Unlike when Rukia had claimed his closet as her own for a time, there wasn’t the sense of unease and nervousness he’d felt with her invading his personal space.

Instead, when the blue haired hollow was found sprawled out over his only bed, with absolutely no sign of moving, Ichigo felt a normalcy.

He never really questioned what he felt or the other’s constant presence, simply accepting it.

Moving over to the bedside, Ichigo sat in the open space left by the arrancar, careful to not jostle him awake. 

Looking over the slumbering hollow, the human couldn’t help but think how comfortable he looked. All usual signs of tension replaced with easy vulnerability. 

Without much thinking, the teen gently ran a hand through mussed blue hair.   
It was so soft to the touch, a fact that truly amazed him.

So distracted by the feel of the arrancars hair, Ichigo hadn’t noticed sleepy blue eyes watching him from under the fringe of blue.

“Cha doin?” Grimmjow slurred, sleep evident in his voice. 

Startled slightly, Ichigo Looked down, meeting blue eyes with his own brown.  
The human’s hand stalling in its movements, eliciting a quiet whine from the arrancar. Neither brought attention to the hollow's obvious upset.

“Sorry, Just looked soft.” 

Grimmjow hummed nonverbally, moving his head into the human’s hand as if asking for him to continue, blue eyes shutting sleepily. 

Cautious at first, Ichigo resumed his movements. Gently carting his fingers through the other’s hair. The easy comfort returning as quiet purring filled the silent room.

If the human had more of a death wish, he’d comment on the arrancar’s catlike nature, but he really hadn’t wanted to disturbed the quiet truces they shared at times like this.

He did however, want to know why the former espada allowed him to do this.  
Months back the human wouldn’t have been allowed to even exist nearby, let alone pet him. 

The passing thoughts from earlier quickly returning as brown eyes took in the comfortable arrancar who was now, sprawling over his lap. 

“Hey?” Ichigo moved his hand to scratch behind Grimmjow’s ear.  
“Can I ask you something?”

Grimmjow sighed deeply, but regardless he opened his eyes, looking up with quiet inquisition in the blue of his eyes.

“Why are ya always hanging around?”

Before ichigo could say anything further, the arrancar’s eyes shifted to a colder, much more awake glaze. Even moving away from the human’s hand to properly glare at the other.

“You got a problem with it?”   
Harsh and to the point, Grimmjow was already ready to fight.

Hands in the air as a sign of surrender, Ichigo shook his head in response.  
Hoping to avoid the fight the other was raring to start.

“No, I was just curious.”  
Lowering his hands, the human reached out to the Hollow, letting Grimmjow decide to be touched or not.

Suspicious blue eyes watched the hand for a few moments before moving into the touch with a disgruntled sound.

“It’s just weird, ya know?”   
Ichigo spoke again, after the cat arrancar had curled into his side.

“What is?” Mumbled Grimmjow, not bothering to look, too comfortable.

“You don’t let anyone close but you hang around me constantly, you even let me touch you without scratching my face off, so what gives?”

Ichigo chuckled, scratching his hand over the hollows scalp.  
The purring from before returning throughout the otherwise silent room.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you have a crush on me.”   
Ichigo snorted to himself in amusement at the thought.  
The idea alone was ridiculous.

However, the content purring had stopped immediately at the question and Grimmjow’s blue eyes were wide with unspoken emotions.

“Grimmjow?...”

The arrancar tensed and looked over to the wall coverings in various posters.  
The comfortable ease had now been replaced with tense confusion.

Realization and confusion swirled through Ichigo’s mind.  
Initially he’d argue that this made no sense, but in actuality, it did.  
The arrancar was only clingy to him, only affectionate to him, only close to him. 

“... You do have a crush on me?” 

Grimmjow grumbled a few unintelligible words before speaking louder, “I wouldn’t exactly say that…” 

That only made the confusion worse.  
“Then… what would you say?” 

Huffing in annoyance, blue eyes turned back to the human.  
The vulnerability that was only visible when the arrancar was at his weakest, shining out from crystal irises. 

“I dunno.”   
An uncomfortable shrug spoke volumes before the arrancar continued, shifting his gaze away once more to find interest in the posters.

“I’m… Comfortable around you? Safe. You make me feel safe, like a home I never got. You’re… my human.”

A tense silence fell over the room.

Grimmjow hadn’t wanted to have this conversation to begin with, knowing the instinctual imprinting of hollows may weird the other out. 

“What?...”

Growling low, Grimmjow grit his teeth before repeating himself. Glaring now at the other. 

“I said, you’re my human.”

While rare, the occasional Hollow would tap into their base animal trait and come to find their other half, for lack of better explanation.  
It didn’t always have to be romantic, sometimes it just meant a close friendship, or other times it meant an unbreakable love between beings. 

The repeated words hadn’t washed the shock away from Ichigo's features.   
Instead, the substitute soul reaper stood from the bed, moving a few steps before half turning to speak.

“I need to take a walk, I’ll be back.” 

Before Ichigo’s hand had even touched the doorknob, there was a cold blast of air from the window suddenly thrown open.

Turning round fully, Grimmjow was nowhere to be seen and the window had been left open allowing the curtains to blow around from the outside wind.

Looking at the now empty room everything felt off.  
Lonely, yes but worse even than that.  
The idea that he’d accidentally upset the blue haired hollow made something clench unpleasantly in the teens stomach.  
Worse, was the idea Grimmjow wouldn’t come back.

“Shit!” 

Without much hesitation, Ichigo grabbed Kon’s Soul candy to take his place before disappearing through the window after the arrancar, clad in soul reaper robes. 

It wasn’t too hard to pick up on the former espada’s spiritual energy, the problem was catching up to the arrancar’s speed.   
After a while of flash stepping, The substitute soul reaper was able to come to a stop a few paces behind where the other had taken to rest.

Panting I short breaths, brown eyes roamed to take in their new surroundings.  
Ichigo had been so focused on catching up to the other, he hadn’t really noticed where they were headed. 

They were far from the city, on a ledge of rock looking out over the buildings below.

This wasn’t the first time the teen had found the former espada here, but this was the first time he felt like he was entirely unwelcome.  
Taking a deep breath, the soul reaper made up his mind and moved closer despite the potential risk.

Grimmjow was crouched down looking intently over the city, he didn’t even seem to register another spiritual energy until the other had completely gotten comfortable on the ledge.

For a brief moment, blue eyes stared shocked at Ichigo before turning annoyed and looking away.  
“What are you doing here, dumb soul reaper?” Aggression laced the hollow's voice, but he currently showed no signs of attacking.  
Not yet anyway. 

With Grimmjow being who he is, Ichigo would have to be careful with what he said. 

“You ran off, and I didn’t like that.”   
Simple enough, it was true.  
Looking out over the city with The arrancar nearby, a warm homey feeling settled over the soul reaper. 

Grimmjow said nothing for so long, instead he inched closer to the soul reaper. Tentative of the response he’d get.   
Eventually the arrancar was close enough that Ichigo could grab and tug him closer. Earning himself a lap of cat arrancar.

Shock danced across wide blue eyes, freezing Grimmjow in place.

“Relax, you big dumb cat.”  
Ichigo chuckled, looking down at the other's face he really did look like a spooked cat. Similar to the expression he had when Nnoitra had attacked him. 

Surpassing the unpleasant feeling that memory brought, Ichigo rose his hand to cart through mussed blue hair. Hopefully putting the other at ease. 

Soon, the soul reaper was rewarded by quiet purrs and the shifting weight of his arrancar curling in closer, blue eyes now shut with a small smile in place of the beforehand frown.

Ichigo smiled as the purrs got louder, turning his attention back to the city’s twinkling lights. It was beautiful at night. Sharing the view with someone just made it more special.

Glancing down, Ichigo laughed softly.  
Grimmjow had fallen asleep, his one clawed hand was moving in small swipes, like a dog running in its sleep. He was probably dreaming about fighting. 

What else would be expected of his arrancar though?

‘My arrancar, huh? Guess I really am his human.’   
Ichigo wasn’t sure if he’d thought that to himself or spoke it aloud, but either way, he was happy. Even with the heavy cat arrancar slowly causing his legs to fall asleep.

He’d have to wake or move Grimmjow eventually, but for now it was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my thing!!


End file.
